


Conversations

by Shikabootay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Conversations, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of KakaYama, Short Story, it made me giggle, iunno, slightly occ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: A collection of conversations.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Heartfelt Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I thought of this (like any other time I come up with something) but here is it. On paper/MS Word and everything. Maybe I just need to find a way to shut my mind up. 
> 
> Thanks to @Banoffee for being my beta. This has been a lot of fun to do.
> 
> 04/14:  
> I decided to make this multi chapter. There isn't any order within the chapters. They're just literal conversations between a few people.

It was a relatively quiet night when what was left of Team 7 decided to grab a quick dinner. Normally, they would never have the time to simply sit and relax, with Kakashi being Hokage and all, but today was one of those rare nights when Sakura and Naruto were able drag the older man from his desk.    
  
“... how do you know you’re into someone? Like, you know it isn’t your imagination or anything but that you really are attracted to them?” Naruto asked out of the blue while they waited for their ramen to be served.    
  
Sakura thought for a moment, trying to conjure up the right words when Kakashi decided to give his advice.    
  
“Normally, you just know,” He answered simply.

  
“That doesn’t make any sense, Kaka-sensei. For as long as we’ve known you, you haven’t shown you were interested in people that way,” Naruto spoke calmly.    
  
Kakashi placed the chopsticks he was playing with onto the counter in front of him. He turned around to face both Naruto and Sakura, who was sitting beside the blond.   
  
“What do you mean? You think I don’t find people attractive?” He questioned curiously.    
  
“...well yeah. None of us has ever thought you could. That you were... What’s that word—“   
  
“—-asexual.” Sakura finished her teammate’s sentence.   
  
“Yeah! That you couldn’t be attracted to people,”    
  
With a sigh, Kakashi shook his head slowly.    
“Even if I were asexual, that doesn’t mean I don’t find people attractive. Only that I don’t feel people are as sexually attractive to me. Taking that out of the equation, I do feel, and have been attracted to people before. I’m only more reserved about it.”    
  
Sakura chuckled with an ‘I told you so’ under her breath when Naruto stared at their sensei skeptically. 

  
“Really? Fine. Name someone you find attractive.”   
  
“Seriously, Naruto. Are you going to ask your respected sensei a question like that?”   
  
“Yes! Besides, you keep telling us you aren’t our sensei anymore. So who do you find attractive?” Naruto pushed even further.    
  
Sighing once again, Kakashi brought his finger up to his chin as he thought.

“I am an old man, now. There have been a lot of people I found attractive. The Mizukage for one. She’s fun—er… to look at.” 

“Fun… to look at?” Sakura deadpanned, understanding what Kakashi almost said. 

“Yes. Do you not think she’s beautiful? Even as a woman yourself, you have to admit she’s easy—“

“—That’s only one, Kaka-sense! Anyone with eyes could tell she’s attractive. Name someone else.” Naruto slowly went back to being his younger, more excited self.

“I think naming one person is good enough, Naruto. Let him be,” the pinkette chimed in, but he wasn’t finished yet. 

“Maa, Sakura, It’s okay.” Kakashi waved her concerns off. 

“Back when I was younger, I went on a date with Anko. It was mostly a dare back in the academy but I find her endearing sometimes.” 

“—I don’t think I want to hear that…” Naruto shook his head if only to get the thought of those two together out of his head.

“It doesn’t matter, though. You named someone from your past—“

“Is Yamato a good enough answer?” Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask. 

“Okay, now I know you’re lying, Kaka-sensei. Men? And here I was trying to have a serious conversation…” Naruto’s cheeks began to flush at the answer. 

“You said  _ people _ I find attractive. You never mentioned anyone’s gender,” the older man continued. 

“Back in the day, Itachi was someone everyone on our team would stare at for a second or two. You know those masks were good at hiding what you were actually looking at...” 

Taking the subtle hints, Sakura grabbed her bag. 

“I was hoping to have a relaxing night out. Not a list of who all my ex sensei— This is too much!”

“...wait, Sakura-chan! Where are you going? This night out was your idea! Besides, Kaka-sensei was only joking. He wouldn’t find those specific people attractive…”

She stared at the teen in disbelief.

“Naruto… even you can’t be this dense…” Without another word, she turned and left Ichiraku for the night. 

It took a minute for Naruto to get over his disappointment. 

“...you were joking about that…. Right Kaka-sensei?” 

“Yes, Naruto. It was all a joke. Maybe I am asexual after all.”


	2. Nighttime Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between two friends ends in a lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With being bedridden and the quarantine happening at the same time, I have a lot of time on my hands. I don’t know where I come up with these different conversations, but I hope you enjoy them nonetheless!
> 
> Once again, thanks to Banoffee for being a beta and for giving me the idea!

It was late when Iruka found himself outside of the Hokage’s office. Normally, he wouldn’t interrupt whatever’s going on, but to see the lights on in the office when he passed the red building past midnight worried him. With all the changes Konoha had gone through this year, it had to be bringing the occupant down eventually. 

Iruka knocked on the door gently, waiting until Kakashi told him to come in.

Once inside the office, Iruka found the Rokudaime Hokage leaning over his desk with his mask down and a glass of what looked like whiskey in his hand.

“...Is there anything you need, Hokage-sama?” Iruka spoke lightly, worried for the older man in front of him. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, everything’s fine…” Kakashi smiled, his face falling back into a frown moments later.   
“No. Everything’s not okay. I did something… stupid…” He finally admitted aloud to the sensei. Knowing Iruka knew of his budding relationship with the village’s Mokuton user, and felt comfortable talking to him about it.

Kakashi motioned to the chair across the desk from him, to which Iruka sat down. Kakashi then pulled out a glass from one of the drawers and slid it to the sensei, pouring Iruka enough whiskey to get him through the conversation. 

“...I did the thing… last night…” Kakashi mumbled as he took a swig of his own drink. 

Racking his brain, Iruka tried to figure out what he meant. 

“...what thing?”

“The thing. The one you told me not to do yet. I did it and now I scared Tenzou away,”

Once it finally hit Iruka, he took a long sip of his drink, cringing at the taste of it as it went down. 

“...okay...why?” He asked after a long, quiet pause. 

“I don’t know… I wasn’t thinking…” Kakashi answered honestly.   
“One minute we were laying down, talking about everything and the next— it just happened. I know you said to talk about it before showing, but I couldn’t help myself.

“...then why didn’t you listen to me?” Iruka asked slowly. He knew (full stop here maybe? For change in sentence structure. I think it's still grammatically correct though so it's up to you) if he went into one of his lectures he gives all of his friends, Kakashi would feel even worse. 

“Kakashi— I know relationships like this are new to you, but you don’t go from gentle to... without talking about it first! I know you know better than that, but I’m not here to pass judgement, but I don’t think it scared Tenzou away.” 

Kakashi lifted his head to stare at the sensei for a minute or two.   
“How do you know?”

“Easy. I was never in ANBU, but even I knew how you are when it comes to sex. If I, of all people, knew then I’m sure Tenzou heard the rumors and at least had some sort of idea… is that why you’re here instead of home?”

Kakashi nodded his head slowly, making Iruka sigh. 

“If that’s the case, then you need to go home—“

“I’d rather stay here until I sober up a bit. I don’t want him thinking I would rather drink myself into a depression instead of being with him,” Kakashi admitted, capping the whiskey bottle to put away. 

“If all you needed was a pep talk, then I’m going to go home and finally go to bed—“

“No, please… stay?” Kakashi asked kindly, simply not wanting to be alone for the time being. 

Iruka looked at the clock, then back down at the Hokage once again before sitting himself down once more.

“Okay… but after you sober up, I’ll drop you off at your place, then finally get some sleep… okay?” Iruka said sternly, hoping Kakashi would comply. 

The Hokage nodded his head slowly, making Iruka smile. 

“Good… so what else is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments will make my boo boos heal faster. Promise❤️


	3. Bar Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade and Sakura have a drunken heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how you wish there was a conversation that happened in a show you like, something to help ease your mind once the show is over with? This is one of them. Very short, but Iunno, this just made me feel better.
> 
> No beta, so if I screwed up somewhere, don’t be afraid to tell me.  
> I also drop a couple of F bombs, so beware.

Normally, Sakura wouldn’t be here on a Friday night. Normally she would be studying her medical scrolls or read a book, not be in a bar with Tsunade at 11 at night. 

“...so… why did you ask me to come with you, Shishou?” Sakura asked kindly as the blonde downed her tenth shot… or ninth… Sakura lost count by then. 

“...Have you ever felt lonely out of the blue? You’re just sitting there relaxing then bam! You want to be around someone?” Tsunade questioned to no one in particular. 

Sakura nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

“For all the bullshit they put me through, I miss them,” the blonde continued, taking another shot. 

“When we first became a team, when the old man picked the three of us, we had to do a preliminary mission of sorts, you know, to see if we could work as a team— not! Not the bell test, but an actual mission. It was something Tobirama-Oji would make every new team do. We had to go out of the village and find something he specifically asked for. 

“Jiraiya was too excited about this! That bastard was sooo excited to get out of the village that he rushed through the meeting we had. Then once we stepped foot out of the village, that idiot began to go on like a blubbering idiot. Talking about how he ‘didn’t want to actually leave the village’ and that ‘ oh no! What if something happens!’ Then the asshole tried to talk us into going back! Fuck…” Tsunade was rambling, but Sakura listened anyway. 

“Ha… Orochimaru didn’t know what to do, so he stood there, starting at Jiraiya like the kid lost his mind! That’s how our team worked. Jiraiya was the one to get us excited, Oro-kun was the brains and I was the muscle. We did pretty well together, you know.” 

Sakura sighed kindly, hearing this for the third time in her life.  
“Yes, Shishou. You guys were the greatest team alive,”

“You’re right,” Tsunade said sadly while looking into her shot glass.  
“Were. Us idiots somehow managed to train three other idiots to take that mantle. We were amazing, but not ‘save the world’ amazing. And now Jiraiya will never get to see the fruits of his labour. And Oro-kun doesn’t care enough about that. So I say you’re the lucky one of team 7. You have someone right here who isn’t dead and actually cares about you.” Tsunade groaned loudly, bringing her hand to her head.  
“I think I’m done for the night… help me get to my place” She demanded of the pinkette, who only stared at Tsunade for a few moments.

“Wha—why are you crying?” The blonde asked.

“Nothing… I’m just lucky. Like you said.” Sakura stood up from the booth to gently help Tsunade up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, tell me how bad it was, I don’t care. I won’t be offended.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a hoe for comments comments and kudos. Even if you didn’t like it, tell me!  
> Any attention is good attention and all. 
> 
> Also if you have any requests with a kind of conversation between two characters, find me on Tumblr @redundantpig and just ask for it. I like this writing thing, but I’m not good at coming up with things. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
